A control and switchgear cabinet such as this contains small switching devices, switching contactors, thyristors etc, which in turn operate the switching devices and drives of medium-voltage and high-voltage switchgear assemblies. A control and switchgear cabinet such as this is also referred to as a switchpanel in medium-voltage switchgear assembly technology. This means that, whenever possible, each switchpanel is assigned one such control and switchgear cabinet. Feedback indications, that is to say if appropriate also alarm state signaling devices, are also placed on the control elements of a switchgear cabinet such as this, as well as push-button switches or locking switches.
Until now, when designing a conventional control system, all the required components have had to be installed and wired up individually in the switchpanel door. In the case of a so-called double-busbar installation, these are up to 18 switching devices. The design complied with VDE 0670 part 600-1000 and various other standards such as VDE 0100. The disadvantages of this previous procedure resulting from this are high design, assembly, wiring and documentation complexity implications. Furthermore, this results in the risk of possible wiring errors, since this wiring is not manufactured uniformly.
The operation and configuration of the alarm signals in this known procedure is inflexible. Changes can be implemented only by replacement of existing hardware. No monitoring or watchdog function exists in the known embodiment. The wide range of variants resulting from this because of individual solutions is virtually infinite.